darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
House Katriontra
House Katriontra was a Winterlandic royal family dynasty originating from Kyran in the southern Winterlands. Formed in 308 A.A.W, the House grew to become one of the most influential royal houses. It was also the founding and ruling dynasty of the Katriontran Empire. At the beginning of the First Millennium, House Katriontra competed for power and land against its rival House Invar. After a series of grueling wars, the two houses became joined, leading to the formation of the Katriontran Empire. Over the course of its history, the House has been led by a Dragon King. The last Dragon King was Invaron. After Invaron's death at the Battle of the Black Sands, the throne was claimed by two viable successors, leading to a civil war which sapped the House's resources and power.In 1706 A.A.W the Celeran Tower was activated, effectively extinguishing House Katriontra on both male and female lines and ended the civil war. The survivng House Invar claims to be the Katriontran's successor. History House Katriontra's earliest origins were traced to 293 A.A.W when the legendary warrior Kyraxes Katriontra founded the House along with his closest allies. Kyraxes, like most male Katriontrans, was a strong leader, as well as a fighter. He was also a passionate believer of the Dark God, one of the Four Gods. Kyraxes was also a user of dark magic which gave him advanced superiority over his enemies that no other noble House or clan had ever seen. House Katriontra quickly began to grow. Kyraxes established the foundations for a massive castle, which would later become the Fortress of Kyrios, however, Kyraxes passed away shortly after construction had begun, and his son Kyraxes II oversaw its completion. The Rise of House Katriontra. When Kyrios was completed in 308, it was the largest structure ever built in the Winterlands. Kyraxes II, who by then already fathered two children, saw it as the "Chaos Center of the World." Unlike his father, Kyraxes II used highly favourable trade agreements with the various clans to bring them under his control. He then taught them the true skills of swordplay. By 330 A.A.W, House Katriontra had become a force to be reckoned with. Kyraxes' son, Nyraxar, a boy of only sixteen yet was said to be as strong as a bull, took over. This led to mockery from their enemies, primarly the Clans Sherdanos and Atinar, who had grown quite powerful as well. Both clans heavily opposed the Katriontrans, and seeing a boy come to power, saw their chance to weaken their mortal enemy. However, Nyraxar, who was well known to be a master of dark magic, knew that only the dark arts would lead the House to salvation. Nyraxar bowed before the Shrine of the Dark God, the largest in the Winterlands, and according to many sources, he communicated with the Dark One himself. It's said that the Dark One exchanged him the knowledge of surpreme sword crafting, in exchange for something, of which is not known. Nyraxar ordered the construction of a forge in the Fortress. This would become the Elysian Forge. There, he forged the first of the Twelve Elysian Blades. His first sword, Dragonshadow, became the House's official sword. With Dragonshadow, Nyraxar and the Katriontran army marched west and launched a surprise attack. On the battlefield, the clan leader of Clan Atinar, Je'Akan, fought Nyraxar. To his immense surprise, Nyraxar's sword cut through his steel like butter and pierced his armor as if it was rags. With Je'Akan's falling, Clan Atinar retreated. Seeing the damage done by the single Katriontran army, Clan Sherdanos betrayed their allies, and the next morning, Clan leader Inaris brought the heads of the three Atinar generals, and knelt down to Nyraxar, offering him the Clan's strength. Nyraxar dissolved the Clan, made Inaris a vassal, and granted him the lands he coveted at the time, and in return, Inaris had to remain loyal to the House, fight for them and follow any orders given. By 396, Nyraxes ruled for 66 years, and was known as the one of the most influential people of the House. Nyraxes forged five more Elysian Blades, and passed on the knowledge to his children before passing away in late 396 A.A.W. The Katriontran-Invar Wars. (398-458) By 397, Six Elysian Blades existed, and were used primarily by the Royal Family. Nyraxes' son, Kiradon, who was considered to be a pacifist when it came to strategy, ascended to the Katriontran throne. Kiradon was given Dragonshadow, but named it a ceremonial sword for use in beheadings and other major events. Kiradon had his own sword, an Elysian Blade, made by the Elysian Forgers, a sacred group founded by Nyraxar to preserve the sacred art of Elysian forging. He named his sword Shadow Weaver. In early 398 A.A.W, a Katriontran patrol was ambushed by riders loyal to House Invar, another House that ruled over land north at the foot of the Dragon Mountains. A weeks later, an emissiary convoy arrived at Kyrios with the heads of the Katriontran soldiers killed, and gave Kiradon a list of demands, such as that House Katriontra refrain from entering the northern lands, as they are coveted by House Invar, and that House Katriontra pay House the Invars gold. These demands were refused, and Kiradon's brother, Kiryon, who did not share Kiradon's views, had the emmisiary beheaded by Dragonshadow, and the head (which was badly mutilated by the sword's magical abilities) was teleported magically to Invaris, the Invar's capital city.